Disturbance
by virnaulisam
Summary: Baekhyun hanya anak remaja biasa. Dia hanya ingin hidup dengan biasa-biasa saja. Walaupun dia anak yang pemalas dan pendiam, tapi dia juga mempunyai masalah. Masalahnya adalah Park Chanyeol. seseorang yang membuat hidupnya penuh dengan warna abu-abu. YAOI! -ChanBaek-
1. Chapter 1

"**Disturbance"**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast: **Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo and others

**Genre : **Romance, Friendship

**Disclaimer: **Semua cast bukan punya saya

**Rating :** T

**Warning : **YAOI, OOC (maybe), typo bertebaran (harap dimaklumi). Bacanya pelan-pelan aja ya, jangan terburu-buru.

**Summary: **Baekhyun hanya anak remaja biasa. Dia hanya ingin hidup dengan biasa-biasa saja. Walaupun dia anak yang pemalas dan pendiam, tapi dia juga mempunyai masalah. Masalahnya adalah Park Chanyeol. seseorang yang membuat hidupnya penuh dengan warna abu-abu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baekhyun pov **

.

.

.

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...

Oh, shit! Padahal rasanya baru beberapa menit yang lalu aku baru bisa memejamkan mataku. Tapi belum sempat memasuki ruang mimpi, alarmku sudah berbunyi dan matahari sudah seenaknya muncul dari persembunyiannya dan menerobos masuk melalui celah di jendela kamarku. Aku menyipitkan mataku karena silau dan bergerak gelisah. Aku menarik selimutku untuk menutupi tubuhku sepenuhnya. Kepalaku terasa pusing karena aku belum mendapatkan waktu tidurku yang cukup. Padahal aku seharusnya pergi ke sekolah pagi ini juga. Ah, masa bodo dengan sekolah. Sekarang ini aku tidak mau bangun dari tidurku. Bagaimana pun juga, aku harus mendapat tidur yang cukup. Ah, Ini semua memang karena penyakit insomnia sialan itu.

"Baekhyun!"

Aish. Itu suara umma yang memanggilku dari luar kamar.

Aku menarik selimutku semakin dalam untuk menutupiku. Pokoknya tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat mengganggu tidurku. Hari ini aku harus mendapatkan tidur yang cukup. Aku mengabaikan panggilan umma dan berusaha melanjutkan tidurku.

BRAKKK...

Kali ini umma membuka pintu kamarku dengan kasar.

"Baekhyun! Bangun, Byun Baekhyun!"

Umma menarik selimutku dengan kasar dan menggoyangkan tubuhku dengan kasar juga. Pokoknya umma melakukan segala hal dengan kasar.

"Hmmm..." gumamku tidak jelas dan bergerak risih. "Aku masih ngantuk" kataku sambil menarik selimutku kembali.

"Bangun sekarang, anak nakal! Kau bisa terlambat ke sekolah! Kau pikir umma tidak malu dipanggil terus oleh sekolah karena keterlambatanmu!" kata Umma gemas sambil mencubit lenganku dengan keras.

"AWWW! baiklah! baiklah! Aku bangun sekarang!" kataku jengkel sambil mengusap lenganku yang meninggalkan bekas merah karena cubitan umma barusan. sebelum umma kembali mencubit bagian tubuhku yang lainnya, aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidurku yang dan memegang kepalaku yang sakit akibat kekurangan tidur.

Umma hanya menatapku tajam sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia keluar dari kamarku dan kembali menutup pintu kamarku dengan kasar.

"aishhh!" gerutuku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku dengan kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin bisa dikatakan bahwa aku terlambat untuk memperkenalkan diri. Tapi terlambat itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali bukan?

Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku duduk di kelas dua di exo senior high school. Aku hanyalah orang yang biasa-biasa saja. Penampilanku juga biasa-biasa saja. Mataku cukup sipit dan menurutku itu cukup keren. Tubuhku juga tidak terlalu pendek. Prestasiku di sekolah? Ah, biasa-biasa saja. Aku juga tidak terlalu mencolok dan bukan termasuk orang populer di sekolah. Aku adalah orang yang santai dan tidak pernah terlalu memikirkan sebuah masalah. Intinya aku bukanlah seseorang yang sempurna. Aku adalah seseorang yang jauh dari sempurna. Tapi begitulah manusia kan? tidak ada manusia yang sempurna.

Sekarang ini aku sedang berjalan kaki menuju sekolahku. Jarak rumah dan sekolahku memang tidak terlalu jauh sehingga aku dapat menempuhnya dengan berjalan kaki. Walaupun naik bis sebenarnya merupakan cara tercepat untuk tiba sekolah, tapi aku percaya kalau berjalan kaki bermanfaat untuk kesehatan tubuh. Walaupun sebenarnya aku masih merasa agak pusing dan mataku sedikit berat karena kurang tidur.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan santai dan tidak terburu-buru. Tidak seperti teman-teman satu sekolahku yang lain sedang berlarian karena takut terlambat. Mereka berlari dengan terburu-buru sambil menggumam kesal. Yah, bel masuk sekolah memang akan berbunyi kurang lebih lima menit lagi. Tapi memangnya siapa yang peduli dengan bel konyol itu? ayolah, itu kan hanya bel sekolah dan bukan bel kematian. Tetapi peraturan di sekolahku memang sangat disiplin sehingga membuat para pelajar yang lain semakin panik dan terus berlari dengan cepat menuju gerbang sekolah yang tidak jauh di depan.

tapi kasus ini berbeda untukku. Maksudku, disitulah gunanya peraturan kan? peraturan memang dibuat untuk dilanggar. Apa gunanya peraturan dibuat jika tidak ada seorang pun yang melanggarnya? Dan aku adalah seseorang yang membuat peraturan itu berarti. Bisa dibilang aku adalah langganan pelanggar peraturan.

Mungkin ada beberapa orang yang beranggapan sama denganku. mungkin bukan hanya aku yang berjalan santai tanpa mempedulikan bel masuk sekolah yang baru saja berbunyi dengan nyaring. Mungkin bukan hanya aku juga berdiam diri sementara murid-murid yang terlambat sama sepertiku yang memohon-mohon kepada guru penjaga di depan gerbang sekolah untuk diperbolehkan masuk.

Seperti namja yang berada tepat di sebelahku ini. Dia terlihat santai walaupun dia tahu kalau dia datang terlambat ke sekolah. Namja itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

Jika aku adalah seseorang yang jauh dari sempurna, maka Park Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang mendekati sempurna. Yah, harus kuakui dia memiliki wajah yang tampan. Matanya yang bulat memberi kesan imut, deretan gigi yang terlihat rapi, dan juga postur tubuhnya yang tinggi. Dia juga merupakan orang populer di sekolahku. Prestasinya di sekolah bisa dibilang cukup baik. intinya, dia memang menggambarkan seseorang yang mendekati kata sempurna.

Dan itulah alasan mengapa aku membencinya. Bukan. Bukan hanya karena penampilannya yang mendekati sempurna yang membuatku membencinya. Ada banyak hal dari diri Park Chanyeol yang membuatku membencinya.

Sebenarnya, Park Chanyeol adalah temanku sejak kami kecil. Eh, tunggu dulu. Mungkin kata teman sangat tidak cocok untuk mendeskripsikan hubungan kami. Mungkin kata musuh adalah satu kata yang paling cocok untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Rumahku tepat bersebelahan dengan rumah Park bertetangga dengannya saja sudah cukup membuatku kesal. Dan sekarang aku pun satu sekolah dengannya. Tidak cukup hanya itu, kami pun berada di kelas yang sama. Lebih dari itu, tempat duduk Chanyeol berada tepat di belakang tempat dudukku yang membuat hari-hariku tidak pernah berjalan dengan baik.

Tapi aku terlalu malas meladeni sifatnya yang kekanak-kanakan itu. aku tidak peduli kalau dia selalu merendahkan diriku. Aku tidak peduli kalau dia selalu menampilkan senyum sinisnya padaku. Aku tidak peduli tentang kenyataan bahwa senyum sinisnya itu hanya ditujukan padaku padahal kepada semua orang dia selalu bersikap ramah. aku bahkan tidak peduli sebuah kenyataan kalau sekarang dia berdiri tepat di sampingku.

.

.

.

.

**Author pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"terlambat lagi, eoh? Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol tersenyum sinis pada Baekhyun yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "seperti yang kau lihat, Park Chanyeol" jawab Baekhyun dengan malas tanpa memandang Chanyeol sedikit pun.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan sinis. "mungkin di hari ulang tahunmu nanti aku harus menghadiahkan jam alarm untuk membangunkanmu di pagi hari supaya kau tidak datang terlambat lagi?" kata Chanyeol dengan nada meremehkan.

"hmm..terima kasih atas kebaikan hatimu, Park Chanyeol. tapi aku sudah punya" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada malas sekaligus jengkel.

"benarkah? Mungkin satu saja tidak cukup. Mungkin butuh beratus-ratus jam alarm untuk membangunkan seekor babi sepertimu?" ucap Chanyeol sambil terkekeh pelan dengan nada mengejek.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dengan kesal. "mungkin kau benar." Dia menghadapkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol. " Atau mungkin kau harus menjaga mulutmu yang menjijikkan itu dengan baik" kata Baekhyun dengan tenang. Kemudian dia menginjak kaki kanan Chanyeol sekuat tenaga sambil menggertakkan gigi tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Chanyeol.

"AWWW!" pekik Chanyeol sambil melompat-lompat memegangi kaki kanannya yang kesakitan. "YAA! BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terus merutuki nasib sialnya nya hari ini. Dia tidak memperhatikan Lee songsaenim yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas. Pikirannya melantur kemana-mana. Dia merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Alasannya adalah karena hari ini dia bangun kesiangan dan datang terlambat ke sekolah. Sebenarnya saat tiba di gerbang sekolah tadi, Chanyeol sangat panik saat guru penjaga menutup pintu gerbang dan tidak memperbolehkan murid yang terlambat untuk masuk. hari ini adalah pertama kalinya dia terlambat selama dia bersekolah di sini.

Tapi saat melihat Baekhyun berada di sebelahnya dengan tampang datarnya seperti biasa, Chanyeol berpura-pura tenang dan mencoba untuk tidak terlihat panik. Tentu saja Chanyeol harus bersikap santai di depan Baekhyun bagaimana pun situasinya. Dia tidak mau terlihat konyol di depan orang yang sering dia jadikan sebagai bulan-bulanannya. Menurut Chanyeol sendiri, Baekhyun adalah sasaran yang tepat untuk dijadikan sebagai bahan ejekan dan bulan-bulanannya. Dan dia tidak mau dipandang rendah oleh orang yang dia pandang rendah.

Sekarang ini Chanyeol menatap papan tulis dengan tatapan kosong. Dia tidak bisa mendengar setiap perkataan Lee Songsaenim yang sedang mengajarkan pelajaran biologi. Semua kata-kata Songsaenim rasanya seperti masuk dari telinga kiri dan keluar dari telinga kanan. Chanyeol menghela nafas kesal dan kemudian melirik sekilas pada tempat duduk Baekhyun yang berada persis di depannya. Awalnya hanya melirik, tapi sekarang Chanyeol terus memperhatikan Baekhyun di tempat duduknya.

Baekhyun sedang menopang dagunya dengan bosan. Dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Lee Songsaenim yang sedang menjelaskan materi atau menurut Baekhyun sendiri sedang menyanyikan lagu nina bobo untuk menghantarkan tidur. Tetapi Baekhyun terus memperhatikan jam dinding yang berada persis di atas papan tulis. Dia terus menghitung waktu hingga jam istirahat tiba agar dia bisa tidur di kelas ini tanpa harus ditegur oleh songsaenimnya. Dia sudah bosan selalu tertangkap basah ketiduran saat Lee Songsaenim menjelaskan materi. Dia juga sudah bosan selalu dinasehati oleh songsaenimnya. Dan kata-katanya pun selalu sama sampai Baekhyun sendiri sudah menghafalnya di luar kepala.

Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng sendiri sambil menatap Baekhyun yang menurutnya terlihat amat sangat mengenaskan itu. Dia heran kenapa di dunia ini ada orang aneh seperti Baekhyun. Kerjaannya hanya duduk, diam, bertopang dagu, bermalas-malasan, dan suka melanggar peraturan sekolah. Hidupnya seperti tidak berarti. Menurut pandangan Chanyeol seperti itulah Baekhyun di matanya. Chanyeol benci memikirkannya, tapi melihat Baekhyun dari belakangan seperti ini rasanya menarik. Tangannya sudah gatal ingin sekali mengerjai Baekhyun.

Kemudian diam-diam seulas senyum jahil merekah di bibir Chanyeol.

PUK.

Chanyeol mendorong punggung Baekhyun dengan cukup keras. Baekhyun yang sedang asik melamun, membalikkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol kesal.

"brengsek" gumam Baekhyun pelan sambil menatap Chanyeol tajam.

Sementara Chanyeol dan mengangkat bahunya. "aku hanya menyadarkanmu sebelum kau masuk ke dunia mimpimu yang indah" kata Chanyeol tersenyum sinis.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat istirahat tiba, Baekhyun berjalan menuju kantin karena dia merasa lapar. Dia sudah membatalkan niatnya untuk tidur di kelas. Menurutnya makan lebih penting daripada tidur.

Tetapi sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kantin, ada banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan Baekhyun sambil berbisik-bisik. Ada juga yang terkikik geli saat Baekhyun melewatinya. Lebih dari itu, tidak jarang juga yang menginjak kakinya dengan sengaja sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Memang sih injakannya tidak cukup keras, tapi jika ada banyak orang yang menginjak kakinya terus-menerus tentu saja rasa sakitnya semakin terasa.

Baekhyun sendiri merasa bingung dengan hal ini. Setahu Baekhyun, dia tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan terhadap orang lain. Malah, dia tidak pernah mencari masalah selama dia bersekolah di sekolah ini. Tapi kenapa sekarang orang-orang malah mengganggunya? Baekhyun meraba-raba dirinya dari ujung rambutnya. Baekhyun merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya saat ini. Lalu, kenapa semua orang yang melewatinya menginjak kaki Baekhyun dengan sengaja?

.

.

.

**Baekhyun pov**

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku tiba juga di kantin. Dengan terburu-buru, aku melihat ke seluruh penjuru kantin dan saat melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk, aku langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya. Aku mengatur nafasku perlahan-lahan. Aku sudah mengurungkan niat awalku untuk makan siang. Sekarang nafsu makanku sudah hilang sepenuhnya. Karena insiden injak-menginjak tadi, aku berlari sepanjang jalan menuju kantin untuk menghindari orang-orang yang akan menginjak kakiku lagi. Sekarang kakiku rasanya berdenyut-denyut dan terasa sakit.

"ugh", gumamku pelan menahan sakit yang semakin lama semakin terasa. Aku memukul-mukul meja untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalku.

Kyungsoo memandangiku heran dengan tatapan polosnya seperti biasa.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya menatapku bingung. Aku mengarahkan badanku dan menatapnya.

Aku memegang atau lebih tepatnya menekan kedua pipi Kyungsoo dan memaksanya menatapku baik-baik. Dia membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat karena perlakuanku yang tiba-tiba.

"Kyungsoo..." aku megucapkan namanya dengan panik. "apa ada yang salah dengan diriku?" tanyaku memaksa. Dia segera melepaskan tanganku dari kedua pipinya.

Kyungsoo memperhatikanku baik-baik dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya yang menandakan bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan diriku.

"huft..." aku menghela nafas berat dan menundukkan kepalaku. "tadi sepanjang perjalanan ke sini, orang-orang yang kulewati menertawakanku. Bahkan banyak yang menginjak kakiku dengan sengaja" jelasku dengan muram. Aku menopang daguku di meja kantin. "aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa." Lanjutku sambil mengecutkan bibir.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap diriku dengan tatapan kasihan. Yah, begitulah Kyungsoo. Dia ini adalah sahabat baikku. Aku dan dia bersahabat kurang lebih sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, yang aku sendiri tidak ingat kapan. Mungkin semenjak kami duduk di bangku junior high school. Kyungsoo sendiri adalah orang yang pendiam sama sepertiku. tapi jika aku adalah tipe pendiam yang santai dan tidak pedulian, berbeda halnya dengan Kyungsoo. Dia adalah tipe pendiam yang polos, lugu, dan tenang. Jika aku adalah orang yang suka melanggar peraturan, maka Kyungsoo adalah orang yang suka menaati peraturan. Jika aku adalah anak yang malas, maka Kyungsoo adalah anak yang rajin. Yah, dia memang anak yang baik. Dia dan aku emang berbeda. Dan aku tahu itu. tapi justru perbedaan itu yang membuat segalanya indah kan?

Oke, pikiranku sudah melantur kemana-mana.

Kyungsoo menepuk bahuku pelan. "kurasa aku tahu apa yang membuat mereka melakukan hal itu" katanya.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. "apa?"

Kyungsoo menarik sesuatu dari punggungku. Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung. Ternyata itu adalah secarik kertas yang sedari tadi menempel di punggungku semenjak aku keluar dari kelas. Aku mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Kyungsoo. Aku membelakkan mataku saat melihat kertas itu. aku tertegun bukan karena kertas itu,melainkan karena kata-kata yang tertulis di kertas itu.

.

.

**INJAK KAKIKU SEBELUM AKU MENGINJAK KAKIMU**

.

.

.

**Author pov**

.

.

.

Baekhyun meremas kertas itu keras-keras dan melemparkannya asal pada tempat sampah di dekatnya.

BRAKKK

Baekhyun membanting meja kantin di depannya dengan keras dan bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Dia menggit bibir bawahnya karena kesal. Wajahnya memerah karena marah. Dia mengatur nafasnya pelan-pelan menahan amarah. Dan tentu saja hal itu menarik perhatian semua orang yang berada di kantin. Mereka menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar di ruangan kantin yang cukup luas itu. Baekhyun membalas dengan tajam tatapan orang-orang yang menatapnya. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing karena takut melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang cukup menyeramkan. Baekhyun masih tetap memperhatikan seluruh ruangan kantin baik-baik. Hingga akhirnya matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang daritadi melihatnya dengan senyuman sinis merekah di bibirnya. Dia duduk cukup jauh dari tempat Baekhyun. Dia membalas tatapan Baekhyun dengan tatapan mengejeknya seperti biasa.

"sekarang kita impas" Bibirnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang bisa dimengerti oleh Baekhyun dengan jelas.

"Park Chanyeol" gumam Baekhyun sambil menggertakkan giginya. "lihat saja nanti pembalasanku" bisik Baekhyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Kyungsoo yang melihat sahabatnya sedang dilanda emosi, segera berdiri. Dia menekan pundak Baekhyun agar duduk kembali di tempatnya. "tenanglah, Baek. Ini bukan seperti dirimu sendiri. Tenangkan dirimu, oke?" kata Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

**Baekhyun pov**

.

.

.

Aku menatap Kyungsoo sejenak karena tertegun dengan ucapannya barusan. Dia benar. Kyungsoo benar. Ini memang bukan seperti diriku sendiri. Aku, Byun Baekhyun, bukanlah orang yang suka membesar-besarkan masalah. Aku bahkan tidak seharusnya semarah itu hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini. Aku sendiri berpikir kenapa aku bersikap berlebihan seperti itu sampai-sampai membanting meja dengan keras?

Ah, aku tahu kenapa. Semua ini gara-gara si Park Idiot itu. Orang yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kukenal selama hidupku. Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa sih dia tidak pernah berhenti mengganggu hidupku? Apa dia tidak bosan? Apa dia tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain menggangguku? Kenapa dia tidak berhenti saja sih? Harusnya dia bosan dan berhenti mengganggu hidupku!

Padahal, dulu aku sering sekali mengabaikannya kalau dia mengusiliku. Dulu, aku selalu diam saja kalau dia menjadikanku sebagai bulan-bulanannya. Dulu, aku juga sering membiarkannya saat dia merusak mainan milikku. Bahkan dulu, aku juga rela saat dia merampas makananku.

Ya, dulu.

Tapi itu dulu. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan membiarkan dia menindasku seperti ini. Aku rasa sekarang ini adalah giliranku. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam kalau dia mengerjaiku lagi. Tidak akan. Pokoknya mulai hari tidak ada lagi Tuan Baik Hati dalam kamus Byun Baekhyun.

Aku melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Aku yakin kalau mereka pasti sedang menertawakan diriku. Terlihat dari cara Park Chaenyeol yang menepuk pundak teman di sebelahnya lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Yang kemudian teman-temannya pun ikut tertawa.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku dengan kesal.

Baiklah, Park Chanyeol. Sekarang kau hanya perlu menunggu pembalasanku.

Tunggu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END?

Review, please? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"**Disturbance"**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast: **Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and others.

**Genre : **Romance, Friendship

**Disclaimer: **Semua cast bukan punya saya

**Rating :** T

**Warning : **YAOI, OOC (maybe), typo bertebaran (harap dimaklumi). Bacanya pelan-pelan aja ya, jangan terburu-buru.

**Summary: **Baekhyun hanya anak remaja biasa. Dia hanya ingin hidup dengan biasa-biasa saja. Walaupun dia anak yang pemalas dan pendiam, tapi dia juga mempunyai masalah. Masalahnya adalah Park Chanyeol. seseorang yang membuat hidupnya penuh dengan warna abu-abu.

.

.

.

-**Author pov-**

Setelah pulang sekolah, Baekhyun berjalan kaki dengan malas pulang menuju rumahnya. Begitu tiba di rumah, tidak ada seorang pun yang menyambut kepulangannya di rumah karena Umma pergi bekerja di kantor, sedangkan Appanya yang pergi dinas di luar kota. Baekhyun pun segera masuk ke kamarnya dan mengganti seragamnya dengan baju rumah. Kemudian dia segera berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang terasa nyaman. Awalnya dia berniat untuk tidur sebentar sambil menunggu kepulangan Ummanya, tapi pikirannya selalu terganggu oleh kejadian-kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di sekolah. Dia terus terngingat wajah Park Chanyeol yang tersenyum menyebalkan dan berhasil mengerjai dirinya dengan hal yang yang sangat menyebalkan. Dan itu membuat Park Chanyeol menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih menyebalkan dari sebelumnyadi mata Baekhyun .

Baekhyun sangat kesal memikirnya. Tanpa sadar, dia menggiit bantalnya untuk melampiaskan amarahnya. Kemudian Baekhyun kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasurnya sambil memikirkan cara bagaimana supaya dia bisa balas dendam pada Chanyeol brengsek itu.

Tidak lama setelahnya, Baekhyun bangkit terduduk di kasurnya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

Dari teras rumahnya, Baekhyun terus memandangi rumah besar keluarga Park yang berada persis di sebelah rumahnya. Rumah keluarga Park memang sangat besar, terlihat mewah dan berkesan elegan persis seperti di cerita-cerita dongeng kerajaan Disney. Belum lagi dengan halamannya yang sangat luas dan terdapat banyak tanaman hias dan dipenuhi bunga-bunga cantik dan berwarna-warni-yang menurut Baekhyun itu sangat memuakkan, karena membuat rumah itu benar-benar seperti kerajaan Disney dan terlihat imut-. Baekhyun benci sesuatu yang imut. Karena itu berlebihan sekaligus menjijikkan. Dan tentu saja rumah Disney kediaman keluarga Park terlihat kontras dengan rumah Baekhyun yang tampak sederhana. Walaupun sebenarnya rumah Baekhyun cukup besar, tapi kalah jauh jika dibandingkan dengan rumah keluarga Park.

Baekhyun berjalan ke luar rumahnya, kemudian segera membuka gerbang besar rumah keluarga Park dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Sejauh mata memandang, yang dapat dilihat oleh mata Baekhyun adalah tanaman hias semak-semak yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa agar terlihat menarik, bunga-bunga bermekaran yang menari-nari oleh tiupan angin, dan burung-burung yang berterbangan sambil bercicit menyanyi dengan riang menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun. Yang tak lama setelahnya, salah satu burung itu terkapar di tanah dengan sukses karena lemparan sepatu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali mengambil sepatunya dan mengendus kesal menatap sekelilingnya. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa seperti orang tolol berada di tempat mengerikan seperti ini. Dan dalam hati merasa prihatin pada orang tolol yang tinggal di tempat seperti ini. Bukannya bermaksud untuk mengejek keluarga Park-karena dia sangat menghormati suami-istri Park-, namun yang dimaksud tolol oleh Baekhyun yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Park Chanyeol.

Walaupun Baekhyun sadar bahwa sebenarnya Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tolol.

Setelah memasang sepatunya kembali dengan benar dan menatap burung yang terkapar mengenaskan di depannya, Baekhyun kembali berjalan lurus menuju rumah keluarga Park. Dan setelah menempuh perjalanan yang menurut Baekhyun cukup jauh dan membuang-buang waktu, akhirnya dia tiba di depan pintu rumah yang besar. Beberapa maid di luar rumah yang berpapasan dengan Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dengan sopan yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan anggukan sambil tersenyum sopan.

Baekhyun membuka sedikit pintu rumah tersebut dan memasukkan kepalanya untuk mengintip ke dalam ruangan rumah yang cukup luas itu. Dan setelah menemukan objek yang dicarinya, Baekhyun segera memasukkan seluruh tubuhnya dan menutup kembali pintunya. Dia duduk pada sebuah sofa mewah yang bergaya eropa di sebelah seorang namja yang sedang sibuk dengan sebuah benda bernama PSP di tangannya tanpa menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun.

"ehem," Baekhyun berdeham pelan untuk menarik perhatian dari namja di sebelahnya.

Orang itu berdecak kesal karena permainannya terganggu oleh orang lain sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya sepenuhnya pada Baekhyun.

Tak lama setelahnya, dia tersenyum lebar "Hyung!" pekik namja itu senang kemudian memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang merasa belum siap langsung jatuh dengan posisi tidur pada sofa yang didudukinya. Sedangkan yang memeluknya terus berjingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan. Baekhyun tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku orang di hadapannya.

"hentikan, Sehun. Kau ini benar-benar ya. Memangnya berapa usiamu?" kata Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya kemudian mendorong namja yang telah menerjangnya dengan kasar.

"Kau yang benar-benar! Kenapa baru menemuiku sekarang? Kemarin-kemarin kemana saja?" tanya namja yang bernama Sehun itu sambil mengecutkan bibirnya.

Namja yang dihadapan Baekhyun ini adalah Park Sehun, adik kandung dari Park Chanyeol. Sehun adalah seorang anak remaja yang tinggi, tampan, pintar, dan sebagainya. Seseorang yang pantas untuk menyandang gelar 'sempurna'. Tidak seperti Chanyeol yang menyebalkan, Sehun sangat menyenangkan. Dulu, Baekhyun sering sekali bermain ke rumah keluarga Park-dan bermain dengan Sehun tentunya-karena dia hanyalah seorang anak tunggal yang kesepian dan tidak memiliki seorang pun untuk diajak untuk bermain di rumahnya. Umur Sehun pun hanya setahun lebih muda dari Baekhyun, sehingga Baekhyun dan Sehun saling terbuka satu sama lain. Baekhyun selalu bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri di hadapan Sehun, sama seperti saat dia bersama Kyungsoo. Namun, semakin beranjak remaja, Baekhyun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah untuk bermalas-malasan atau bersenang-senang keluar rumah bersama teman-teman sepermainannya.

"Aku sibuk, serius deh" jawab Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan tampang datarnya.

"Sibuk bermalas-malasan maksudmu?" sahut Sehun sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Begitulah," kata Baekhyun sambil terkekeh-kekeh. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana hyungmu itu?" tanya Baekhyun menatap sekelilingnya. Sejauh matanya memandang, dia belum menemukan sosok yang menyebalkan itu.

"Chanyeol hyung sedang pergi ke tempat bimbel," sahut Sehun kembali berkutat dengan PSP-nya yang sempat tertunda karena kehadiran Baekhyun.

"ck, rajin sekali si idiot itu," gumam Baekhyun sambil menggeleng-geleng.

"Sebenarnya, hyung," Sehun melirik Baekhyun sebentar. "dia tidak idiot", lanjutnya.

Bagus. Adik yang baik hati sedang membela kakaknya tersayang.

"benar. Dia tidak idiot," sahut Baekhyun. "tapi benar-benar idiot," kata Baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

Sehun mendesah pasrah. "terserah,"gumamnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi pip. Piiiippp," kata Sehun tidak melepaskan perhatiannya dari PSP-nya.

Baekhyun menjitak kepala Sehun pelan. "Aku tidak ada urusan dengannya, bodoh! Cih, aku tidak akan pernah sudi repot-repot seperti ini untuk menemuinya," kata Baekhyun mendengus sebal.

Sehun meletakkan PSP-nya di sofa sambil ngelus kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak Baekhyun dan tersenyum senang. "Jadi, kau ada urusan denganku? Ada apa?," kata Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan bersemangat. "Apa kita akan bermain dokter-dokteran seperti dulu lagi?" lanjut Sehun tersenyum senang.

"Tentu tidak, anak bodoh! Kita sudah cukup umur untuk mengetahui bahwa jarum suntik konyol itu tidak selalu digunakan untuk menyembuhkan pasien," kata Baekhyun jengkel. Sudah beberapa lama tidak bertemu, Sehun memang semakin tinggi dan tampan dan juga semakin bodoh.

"Lalu ada perlu apa menemuiku sampai kau harus meninggalkan kasurmu yang nyaman itu dan repot-repot datang ke rumahku yang selalu kau sebut dengan istana konyol ini?" kata Sehun dengan malas karena Baekhyun terus-terusan menyebutnya bodoh.

Baekhyun hanya nyengir. "Jangan marah begitu, adik manis. Aku hanya ingin meminta tolong padamu," kata Baekhyun mengelus rambut Sehun dengan lembut.

Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun dari kepalanya. "Cukup bermanis-manisnya, hyung. Sekarang cepat katakan apa yang bisa kubantu?" kata Sehun dengan tidak sabaran.

Dan sebuah senyum jahil terukir di bibir mungil Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasang sepatunya dengan terburu-buru kemudian menatap jam tangannya dengan gelisah. Dia membelakkan matanya saat melihat jarum jam yang menunjukkan ke arah yang menjelaskan bahwa bel sekolah akan berdering beberapa menit lagi. tanpa menunggu lagi, Chanyeol segera mengambil langkah seribu secepat mungkin.

Hingga akhirnya dia tiba di depan gerbang sekolahnya dengan keringat yang memenuhi tubuhnya. Chanyeol menopang kedua tangannya pada lutut dan mulai mengatur nafasnya pelan-pelan. dia menatap gerbang sekolah yang sudah tertutup dengan rapat sambil memaki-maki dengan kesal.

"Terlambat lagi, eoh?" tiba-tiba seorang namja sudah berdiri persis di samping Chanyeol entah sejak kapan. "Park Chanyeol?" kata namja itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

Dan selama bertahun-tahun dalam hidupnya, Park Chanyeol menyadari satu hal.

Ini pertama kalinya namja di hadapannya ini menampilkan senyum seperti itu padanya.

Chanyeol segera membenarkan posisinya dan berdiri dengan tegak kemudian berdeham namun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Park Chanyeol si murid teladan ternyata hobi terlambat," lanjut Baekhyun melancarkan aksinya untuk mengejek Chanyeol sampai puas.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. "maaf, bung. Apa katamu barusan? hobi terlambat? Tolong jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu, Byun Baekhyun," sahut Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan jijiknya seperti biasa.

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya malas, sama sekali tidak tersinggung oleh perkataan Chanyeol. "Mungkin aku harus memberikan jam alarm sebagai kado ulang tahunmu nanti," kata Bakhyun sambil terkekeh jahat. Dalam hati dia tertawa bahagia karena telah berhasil memojokkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Bisa-bisanya Baekhyun membalikkan kata-kata yang diucapkan Chanyeol kemarin.

"Sebenarnya Byun Baekhyun, hari ini adikku yang manis tiba-tiba bersikap menyebalkan. Dia mematikan set alarmku dan tidak mengijinkan para maid untuk membangunkanku kemudian berangkat ke sekolahnya tanpa memperdulikan diriku yang masih tertidur dengan anggun di kamarku," ucap Chanyeol yang kemudian menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Benarkah? Wow, itu keren," kata Baekhyun agak terkejut mendengar perkataan Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum tipis. Mungkin Baekhyun harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sehun setelah pulang sekolah nanti dan mengajaknya keluar dari istana konyolnya. Karena pada akhirnya, Sehun lebih memilih berdiri di pihak Baekhyun dan bukannya di pihak kakak tersayangnya.

"Dan kupikir," Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya menatap Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun "aku tahu siapa pelaku sebenarnya," lanjutnya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menuduh.

Baekhyun membalas tatapan Chanyeol. "Bingo!" kata Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Chanyeol sambil terkekeh pelan.

Chanyeol menggeram kesal dan tidak melepaskan tatapan tajamya pada Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya Guru Penjaga datang menghampiri mereka dan meneriaki mereka untuk segera masuk ke ruang Konseling.

.

.

.

.

**-Baekhyun pov-**

Pada akhirnya, di tempat inilah aku dan Park idiot ini berakhir. Tempat yang dimana selalu aku yang jadi pengunjung setianya.

Ruang Konseling.

Aku duduk di sebuah kursi, sedangkan si Idiot duduk di sebelahku. Kursi kami berhadapan langsung dengan meja Guru Konseling. Aku bersandar malas pada kursi itu dan melipat tanganku di dada. Sedangkan si Idiot duduk dengan tegak dengan-berpura-pura-bersikap sopan. Aku memutar bola mataku dengan jengkel lalu menatap sekelilingku dengan malas, menunggu Guru Konseling yang akan menasihati kami memasuki ruangan. Dan aku sangat yakin, bahwa omong kosong ini akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama.

"Jaga etikamu, Byun Baekhyun," kata Park Chanyeol menatapku dengan tatapan merendahkan.

Dan semakin dia bicara seperti itu, maka aku semakin bersikap tidak sopan.

"Masa bodo," gumamku malas.

Dia hanya mendecak kesal dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depannya.

Tidak lama setelahnya, pintu ruangan terbuka. Aku dan si Idiot memalingkan kepala kami ke arah Guru Konseling yang sudah memasuki ruangan. Dia berjalan ke arah kami dan duduk di kursi miliknya, berhadapan dengan kami. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan pasrah dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada si Idiot. Matanya melotot kaget saat melihat Park Chanyeol berada di ruangannya. Dia menatapku dan Chanyeol bergantian seakan sedang meneliti.

"Byun Baekhyun," katanya sambil mengambil sebuah buku yang tebal. Aku menatap buku itu kesal. Hell yeah, itu adalah buku kasusku. Dan aku tidak pernah sadar bahwa akan setebal itu. padahal menurutku, aku tidak sering membuat ulah selama bersekolah di tempat ini. Yah, selama terlambat, bolos palajaran, dan tidur di kelas bukan termasuk dalam sebuah kata yang bernama ulah.

"Jadi, ini yang keberapa kalinya kau terlambat?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak suka sambil menatapku lekat-lekat.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu," kataku sambil menggeleng pelan.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku ke buku kasusku sambil membolak-balikkannya. Lalu menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Setelah selesai, dia beralih menatap Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol," katanya. Sedangkan si Idiot menundukkan kepalanya seakan-akan terlihat merasa bersalah. "Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan dirimu, Nak. Tapi kau terlambat dalam dua hari berturut-turut," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Oh, bagus! Bersikaplah manis pada si murid teladan yang sempurna.

Dan Chanyeol memandangnya dengan tatapan rasa bersalah seakan-akan dia baru saja melakukan pembunuhan.

Aku menggeram kesal. Dasar idiot! Itu kan hanya masalah terlambat.

Aku menggeleng-geleng kepala pelan melihat sikapnya yang menurutku sangat berlebihan.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini karena kau bergaul dengan Byun Baekhyun," katanya sambil melirikku. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku dengan malas. "Aku harap kau tidak mudah terpengaruh oleh sikapnya yang urakan," lanjutnya.

Urakan. Oke, aku akan mengingat kata-kata itu.

Dan setelah itu, Guru Konseling itu tidak henti-hentinya menjelek-jelekkan diriku di depan Chanyeol seakan berusaha mempengaruhi Chanyeol untuk berusaha menjauhiku.

Asal dia tahu saja, aku juga tidak sudi dekat-dekat dengan si Idiot itu.

Setelah puas dengan perkataannya yang panjang lebar itu, dia mengambil buku-maksudku selapis kertas-kasus milik Park Chanyeol dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Bisa kulihat, Park Chanyeol di sebelahku sedang menahan nafasnya sambil menatap setiap huruf yang dituliskan oleh Guru Konseling.

Oh yeah! Dasar murid teladan sialan.

Dan setelahnya, Guru Konseling mempersilahkanku dan si Idiot untuk keluar dari ruangannya dan menyuruh kami memasuki kelas.

.

.

.

.

**-Author pov-**

Chanyeol membuka pintu ruang konseling dan membiarkan Baekhyun keluar terlebih dahulu. Setelah pintu di tutup oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah kiri sedangkan Chanyeol ke arah kanan.

Belum sempat melangkahkan kakinya, tangan Baekhyun dicengkram dengan keras oleh Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol dan menatapnya dengan datar.

"Aku rasa ruang kelas kita bukan ke arah sana," kata Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Memang bukan," sahut Baekhyun malas. "Aku hanya ingin ke kantin untuk mengisi perutku yang lapar," lanjut Baekhyun.

"Mengisi perutmu yang lapar dan tidak akan kembali ke kelas," kata Chanyeol. Itu adalah sebuah pernyataan dan bukannya pertanyaan.

Baekhyun hanya diam tanpa berniat membalas perkataan Chanyeol.

Dan kemudian, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya ikut bersama Chanyeol memasuki ruang kelas. Dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memberontak dan mengikuti Chanyeol dengan pasrah.

Setelah memasuki kelas yang sudah memulai pelajaran dengan tertib, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun-atau lebih tepatnya hanya Chanyeol-tidak hentinya menundukkan kepala dan meminta maaf kepada Kim Songsaenim yang sedang mengajar karena telah mengganggu pelajarannya. Dan setelah diijinkan untuk duduk oleh Kim Songsaenim, Baekhyun menghempaskan tasnya di atas mejanya dan duduk dengan kesal. Dia menopang dagunya di atas meja dan mendesah pasrah. Setelah cukup lama sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, dia melirik Chanyeol dari sudut matanya dan tersenyum tajam tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol duduk di kursinya sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam seakan menuduhnya atas insiden pagi ini. Setelah berdecak kesal, dia berniat membuka tasnya untuk mengambil buku dan alat tulisnya untuk mencatat setiap kata yang dilontarkan oleh Kim Songsaenim.

"HYAAAA!" pekik Chanyeol kaget dengan suara bassnya. Tanpa sadar karena terlalu kaget, dia sampai terjungkal dari kursinya dan jatuh terduduk di lantai.

Dan karena aksi konyolnya barusan, semua penghuni kelas mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Chanyeol yang jatuh terduduk di lantai. Kemudian gelak tawa meledak seketika sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Chanyeol yang terjatuh. Chanyeol hanya mengaduh pelan dan kemudian menatap seluruh kelas dengan tajam.

Kim Songsaenim menenangkan kembali suasana kelas yang ricuh akibat ulah Chanyeol dan kemudian menghampiri tempat duduk Chanyeol.

"Ada apa ini, Park Chanyeol?" tanya Kim Songsaenim dengan nada kesal karena acara mengajarnya kembali terganggu.

Chanyeol menatap Kim Songsaenim kemudian menunjuk ke arah tasnya. Dan seekor tikus berlari keluar dengan langkah-langkah kecil dari dalam tas Chanyeol.

"KYAAA!"

Otomatis, seluruh yeoja di dalam kelas memekik ketakutan dan menjauh dari tikus mungil yang berlarian di atas meja Park Chanyeol.

BRAKKK

"Diam semuanya!" teriak Kim Songsaenim menggebrak meja salah satu murid. "Tolong jangan ribut," lanjutnya. Semua murid segera menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat dan menatapnya takut.

"Sekarang cpat jawab, siapa pelaku dari semua ini?" kata Kim Songsaenim dengan tajam sambil menatap satu persatu muridnya seakan mengintrogasi pelaku kejahatan.

Dan Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama. Dia menatap tajam semua murid di dalam kelas satu persatu, mencari tahu siapa yang berani mencari masalah dengannya.

Hingga tatapannya berhenti pada Byun Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, balas dendam itu memang menyenangkan," desah Baekhyun kemudian duduk di sebuah tempat duduk di kantin sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan senang. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun merasa senang seperti ini.

Do Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan terhadapnya?" tanya Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun tidak suka.

Awalnya Baekhyun bingung harus menjawab apa. "Hanya mencoreng sedikit buku kasusnya," kata Baekhyun mantap sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya sebelah alisnya. "Hanya itu?" tanyanya lagi.

Baekhyun kembali menatap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi datarnya namun hanya terdiam. Dia sama sekali tidak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng.

"Aku dengar ada yang menaruh tikus ke dalam tasnya," lanjut Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun penuh selidik.

Baekhyun membelakkan matanya. "Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Seluruh sekolah membicarakannya," jawab Kyungsoo masih menatap Baekhyun. Menunggu Baekhyun untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah," desah Baekhyun kesal. Dia merasa kalah. "Memang aku yang menaruh tikus itu ke dalam tasnya," lanjut Baekhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dia tidak berani menatap mata Kyungsoo.

Sementara Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa. "Baekhyun," Kyungsoo sengaja memberi jeda. "Membuatnya terlambat datang ke sekolah mungkin ide yang bagus. Tapi menaruh tikus dalam tasnya? Itu benar-benar keterlaluan," kata Kyungsoo sambil menggeleng kecwa.

.

.

.

**-Baekhyun pov-**

Keterlaluan katanya?

Aku tidak bisa dimana letak kata 'keterlaluan' dengan menaruh tikus di dalam tasnya Chanyeol. Masih untung aku hanya menaruh tikus dan bukannya bangkai tikus. Coba bayangkan bagaimana dia memperlakukanku dengan buruk selama bertahun-bertahun? Dia bahkan melakukan hal yang lebih dari 'keterlaluan'!

"Tidak juga," gumamku kesal. "Lagipula tikus itu miliknya sendiri," kataku masih mencoba membela diri.

Benar, aku tidak sepenuhnya bohong.

Kemarin saat aku bermain ke istana konyol miliknya, aku melihat seekor tikus yang berkeliaran di sekitar ruang tamunya. Dan karena terbawa emosi balas dendamku, tanpa ragu-ragu aku memasukkan tikus yang malang itu ke dalam tas sekolah Park Chanyeol yang tergeletak di salah satu sofa ruang tamunya. Jadi secara tidak langsung, tikus itu memang miliknya kan? Tadinya aku sempat berharap agar tikus itu buang air besar di dalam tas Chanyeol.

Oke, itu keterlaluan. Aku bersyukur tikus itu tidak melakukan itu.

Kyungsoo menatapku dengan ragu.

"Serius deh," kataku sambil mengangguk pasti berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, menungguku menjelaskan alasan dari perkataanku barusan. Namun, aku juga ikut terdiam. Aku jelas-jelas tidak mungkin mengatakannya. Itu sama saja bunuh diri, bukannya membela diri.

Kyungsoo mendesah pasrah. "Setidaknya kau tidak-atau belum-menaruh benda atau binatang yang lebih buruk dari itu," katanya.

"Kau benar!" sahutku tersenyum lebar. "Mungkin besok aku harus menaruh sekantung darah segar ke dalam tasnya," kataku sambil terkekeh pelan.

Dan Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya.

Tapi kemudian dia menatapku dengan ragu. Dari ekspresi di wajahnya, aku tahu bahwa dia sedang memastikan aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu.

"Aku tidak sejahat itu," jawabku dengan nada tersinggung.

.

.

.

.

**-Author pov-**

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan perasaan kesal. Seumur hidupnya, ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol dipermalukan seperti ini di kelasnya. Chanyeol tidak tahu persis bagaimana. Yang jelas, seluruh penghuni sekolah mengetahui hal itu dan tidak henti-hentinya menertawakannya. Dan itu jelas membuat Chanyeol merasa sangat konyol. Dan ini gara-gara bocah sialan itu. Chanyeol akan memberikan pelajaran pada anak itu sepulang sekolah ini.

Begitu keluar dari gedung sekolah, Chanyeol menatap sekelilingnya. Mencari-cari keberadaan si kecil pembuat onar itu. Dan begitu menemukan keberadaan mangsanya yang sedang berjalan di trotoar yang tidak jauh dari pandangannya, dia segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Jadi setelah berhasil mengacaukan hariku, kau pikir bisa pulang dengan selamat?" kata Chanyeol berdiri di depan Baekhyun dan memblokir jalannya.

"Kuharap begitu," kata Baekhyun menunduk dengan malas sambil melangkahkan kakinya melewati Chanyeol.

"Jangan harap," gumam Chanyeol kesal. Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya menjauh dari trotoar. Awalnya, Baekhyun yang kaget langsung memberontak dengan keras. Namun karena ukuran tubuh yang tidak sepadan, Chanyeol berhasil membawa dirinya dengan paksa.

Setelah tiba di sebuah gang sempit, Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ke tembok dan dia mengunci tubuh Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya di tembok.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah Baekhyun dengan jelas.

"Jelaskan apa maksud semua ini!" kata Chanyeol kesal. Matanya berkilat-kilat marah menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menyeringai senang. Dia merasa sangat puas telah menaikkan puncak amarah Chanyeol. Dan ini pertama kalinya dia menyeringai seperti itu, karena ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Chanyeol semarah ini.

"Jawab aku!" bentak Chanyeol di depan wajah Baekhyun.

Bukannya merasa takut, Baekhyun malah mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol. Dia memajukan wajahnya hingga dagunya menempel pada bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasa kaget dengan perlakuan Baekhyun. Dia menatap Baekhyun dari sudut matanya dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

"Balas dendam," bisik Baekhyun tepat di depan telinga Chanyeol.

Bahkan, Chanyeol dapat merasakan gerak bibir Baekhyun yang menempel pada telinganya. Dan sebuah sensasi aneh menjalar dengan cepat pada seluruh tubuh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melepaskan kedua tangannya dari leher Chanyeol dan menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali bersandar ke tembok. Sebuah seringai kembali terukir di wajahnya.

Chanyeol terpaku sejenak. Belum siap dengan semua perlakuan Baekhyun yang menurutnya terlalu intim. Sebenarnya, bukan reaksi ini yang diharapkan Chanyeol. Yang diharapkannya adalah umpatan kesal dari mulut Baekhyun seperti biasa. Atau Baekhyun yang akan melakukan perlawanan fisik-mungkin-. Atau mungkin isak tangis ketakutan. Baiklah, yang terakhir tidak mungkin terjadi. Mengingat hati Baekhyun sekeras baja hingga membuat anak itu tak pernah sekali pun menitikkan air mata.

Tapi reaksi yang diterimanya jauh dari yang diharapkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun benar-benar berbeda sekarang.

Dia tahu caranya membuat Chanyeol tak berkutik sama sekali.

Dia tahu caranya membuat Chanyeol menjadi salah tingkah.

Dan dia tahu caranya membuat seluruh wajah Chanyeol merona merah.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Hai^^

Terima kasih buat dukungannya! Pada akhirnya ff-nya TBC deh nggak jadi END.

*sengaja di capslock biar greget*

.

.

** aliviaayounaulia:** sudah dilanjut. Kira-kira pengen pembalasan seperti apa? *naik turunin alis*

**sholaniadinara**: ih, tau aja kalo Chanyeol gak suka dicuekin sama Baekki. ini udah C gak pake TB lagi.

**Blacknancho**: TBC? Siapa yang TBC?

**SHY Fukuru**: dilanjut

**Chanbaekisseu**: chanyul emang iseng. siksa yg membawa berkah buat chanyul, hehehe. Makasih udah suka sama ceritanya

**AzzelyaBara**: dilanjut

**ByunnieKou**: aku gak tau kalo bagian itu lucu, tapi makasih loh. Tapi kan baekhyun gak tau kalo ada tulisan kayak gitu di punggungnya, jadi gak mungkin nginjek donk? Hahaha. Makasih udah muji, ah jadi (gak) enak XD aku gak tau bagian ini ada romancenya atau nggak. Karena aku gak tau perbedaannya-_- pokoknya ini udah dilanjut. Menurut kamu ada romancenya gak?

**baekyeolssi**: iya, pada akhirnya nggak end

**Imeelia**: dilanjut. Biasalah, suka caper sama gebetan yang suka ngacangin.

**Vicky98Amalia**: dilanjutkan!

**Jaylyn Rui**: yah, jangan kesel sama Chanyeolku donk? Udah dilanjut ya.

**12Wolf**: namanya juga caper, biasalah. Ini udah dilanjut.

**Jung Eunhee**: nemu? Kenapa ceritaku disamain sama duit koin di tengah jalan? Ini udah dilanjut kok.

**Totomato**: ini udah dilanjut, udah se-ppali mungkin. Serius deh._v

**Aheechanbaek**: tapi chanyeol maunya diapa-apain sama baek, gimana donk? Ini percakapannya udah dipanjangin. Nggak tau deh kurang panjang atau udah cukup panjang (?) please, jangan ambigu. Makasih udah support

**Shim Yeonhae**: sudah dilanjut!

.

.

.

Makasih buat reviewnya.

Review again?^^


End file.
